


Sleeping Next to Him

by owansecret



Series: 900Gavin ~ Moments [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, M/M, Sappy, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owansecret/pseuds/owansecret
Summary: Just a small ficlet about Nines and Gavin. Things that I write mostly on my way home in the Train. Don’t know if it’s going to grown to more...





	Sleeping Next to Him

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my primary language, but I’m trying to get better at it. Hope you’ll like it.

Ahhh Gavin hated nightmares.

His nights would be completely ruined. But he hated more when the nightmares were about Nines.

About his dead. His disappearance...because he’d feel completely lost without him. Without his touch. Without his love. Without his presence.

Loving him was difficult from the start, but now, not loving him was impossible. Totally impossible. Nines is his fucking air; his guide; his best friend; his heart.

After the nightmare, Gavin looked around the room. It’s was still 4AM, but sleeping next to him, were Nines. Safe. There. Beautiful. Peaceful. Happy of being there too, with Gavin.

And with that thought, he went back to sleep, nested in Nines body. A big and happy smile on his lips. 


End file.
